Nierozważni
by Arianka
Summary: Łatka do sceny z trollami w pierwszej części filmu.


**A/N: **Opowiadanie osadzone jest w filmowym uniwersum, powstało jako malutka łatka do sceny z trollami.**  
**

Podziękowania dla** myszyny **za wypatroszenie**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character and I don't make any profit from my writing.  
**

* * *

**Nierozważni**

Bilbo, mniejszy i drobniejszy niż krasnoludy, wyplątał się z luźnego worka bez pomocy Gandalfa, który przede wszystkim rozrzucił ognisko i zajął się uwolnieniem krasnoludów z rożna. Hobbit zabrał się więc za wyswobodzenie Thorina, jako dowódcy. Ciężko mu było rozsupłać grube liny trolli, jednak w końcu udało mu się.

Thorin podziękował Bilbowi oszczędnym gestem i znacznie sprawniej wysupłał Filego z worka. Razem z większą trudnością wydostali spod Bombura na wpół przygniecionego Kilego. Fili, pomagając sobie nożem, rozciął więzy i worek, podczas gdy Thorin uwalniał Balina.

Obaj bracia, ledwie stanęli na nogach, chcieli dołączyć do Gandalfa i pomóc mu zdjąć towarzyszy z rusztu, ale zatrzymał ich Thorin.

- Zaczekajcie. - Krótka, sucha komenda wuja skutecznie osadziła ich w miejscu, a i ton nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego. Kili i Fili niechętnie, ale posłusznie stanęli naprzeciw Thorina, doskonale orientując się, o co mu chodzi.

- Który z was wpadł na tak genialny pomysł, by iść na trolle? - zapytał półgłosem Thorin. Bracia zerknęli po sobie i nic nie powiedzieli, ale też wuj nie oczekiwał od nich odpowiedzi. - Zresztą nieważne, który wpadł, a który mu przyklasnął. Dobrze się bawiliście?

- My nie...

- Nie pomyśleliście zapewne. Najpierw straszyliście hobbita napaścią orków, a teraz uznaliście, że świetną zabawą będzie podpuścić go na trolle. - Thorin nie podniósł głosu, ale nie musiał. Ani nie było to konieczne dla osiągnięcia celu, ani też cała kompania i okoliczni mieszkańcy lasu nie musieli dokładnie słyszeć, jak nieodpowiedzialnych siostrzeńców ma Thorin. - Głupi smarkacze!

- Coś porwało dwa kuce, więc poszliśmy sprawdzić, co - odpowiedział Fili, o sekundę zbyt późno orientując się, że tylko bardziej pogrąża siebie i brata. - Nie chcieliśmy podnosić zbędnego alarmu, w razie gdyby tylko odeszły kawałek dalej.

- I poszliście we trzech, zostawiając konie bez żadnej opieki - wytknął Thorin. - A co ważniejsze, zostawiając całą kompanię bez słowa ostrzeżenia. Poszliście szukać dwóch kuców i w międzyczasie straciliście dwa kolejne - ciągnął, bezlitośnie wykazując siostrzeńcom każde niedociągnięcie w planie, który wtedy wydawał im się całkiem niezły. - Któryś z was pomyślał, co by było, gdyby troll nie zabrał kolejnych kuców, tylko wpadł prosto w nasze obozowisko? Ilu z nas by zginęło?

- Nikt nie zginął... - zauważył słabo Kili, starając się nie okazać, jak duże wrażenie zrobiły na nim słowa wuja. Wystarczyło mu, że dwa razy w ciągu jednej nocy widział, jak trolle trzymają Bilba w powietrzu, ze świadomością, że hobbit poszedł tam za jego namową.

- Dzięki ślepemu szczęściu i Gandalfowi, który zjawił się w porę - przypomniał mu Thorin. - Jeszcze do was nie dotarło, że to nie zabawa? Trzeba wam było zostać w Ered Luin i bawić się dalej w podchody z drewnianymi mieczykami, tam przynajmniej nie ściągalibyście niebezpieczeństwa na innych!

- Nie jesteśmy dziećmi! - obruszył się Kili. Dotąd stał z przygryzioną wargą i bez słowa sprzeciwu przyjmował skądinąd zasłużoną naganę, ale uwaga o dzieciach zapiekła go do żywego. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak dziecinnie zabrzmiał jego protest. - Wychowano nas na wojowników.

- Ty nas wychowałeś - dorzucił cicho Fili. W przeciwieństwie do młodszego brata przełknął jakoś słowa Thorina. Kili miał w sobie zbyt wiele dumy przodków, by siedzieć cicho.

- Więc udowodnijcie mi, że nie popełniłem błędu zabierając was ze sobą – zdenerwował się Thorin, teraz już z trudem panując nad sobą. - Przez waszą głupią brawurę i nieostrożność niziołka nasza wyprawa omal się właśnie nie zakończyła!

- Ale Bilbo radził sobie całkiem nieźle – zaprotestował znów Kili. – Szło mu naprawdę dobrze i nikt go nie zauważył… Poradziłby sobie, gdyby nie to, że chciał ukraść trollowi nóż. Myślałem, że użyje swojego – wyrzucił z siebie szybko, nim Thorin mu przerwał.

- Hobbit pewnie nawet nie ma noża - odparował Thorin z ledwie skrywanym lekceważeniem. Kili skrzywił się na słowa wuja. "Hobbit", "niziołek", czasem "pan Baggins", nigdy po imieniu. Zanim jednak nie powstrzymał języka i nie powiedział tego na głos, Fili szturchnął go w żebra i posłał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Nie było sensu denerwować bardziej Thorina.

- Nie zawiedziemy cię więcej - obiecał Fili, prosząc w duchu, by narwany brat się nie odzywał. Kili na szczęście pozostał cicho i tylko rozmasował sobie przygnieciony przez Bombura bok. Thorin zauważył jego ruch i zmierzył obu siostrzeńców badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Jesteście cali? - spytał krótko.

- Tak - odpowiedział chłodno Kili i, nie czekając, aż wuj go zwolni, okręcił się na pięcie i zaczął rozglądać się za swoją bronią.

Fili zerknął jeszcze na Thorina, ale ten nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko odszedł. Wiedział dobrze, że wuj nie będzie się długo gniewał, zwłaszcza na jego brata. Dla wszystkich było jasne, że Kili był oczkiem w głowie Thorina, tak samo jak fakt, że siostrzeniec podziwiał go i starał się go naśladować. Byli podobni zarówno z wyglądu, jak i z charakteru, a Kili, wzorując się na wuju, przejmował zalety, ale także i wady Thorina.

Kili bez większych trudności odszukał swój miecz i zaczął zbierać porozrzucaną broń towarzyszy. Miecze, topory, noże… Sporo tego mieli, jak już się złożyło wszystko na jeden stos. Bilbo najwyraźniej musiał pomyśleć o tym samym, bo przytargał z krzaków topór Dwalina i dołożył do sterty.

- Macie kłopoty? – zagadnął hobbit, nieznacznym gestem wskazując na rozmawiającego z Gandalfem Thorina. Nie wiedział, o czym przed chwilą rozmawiali, ale najwyraźniej musiał dostrzec napięcie. – Thorin się pogniewał przeze mnie, co?

- Przez ciebie? Nie, nie - zaprzeczył natychmiast Kili. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, by Bilbo czuł się odpowiedzialny. W końcu wuj miał rację, to oni z Filim zachowali się nieostrożnie. - Thorin się gniewa za całokształt, nie przejmuj się.

- Ma o co - stwierdził Bilbo, a potem podał mu nóż. - To nie twój?

- Tak, dziękuję. - Kili uśmiechnął się i schował nóż do pochewki, ale zaraz spoważniał. - Muszę cię przeprosić. Naraziliśmy cię na niebezpieczeństwo, posyłając samego do trolli. To było głupie z naszej strony.

- A ja równie głupio dałem wam się podpuścić - odparł Bilbo, dla którego w tej chwili było to najwyraźniej równie jasne, jak dla Thorina. - Powinienem był pamiętać, że się nie nadaję do takich akcji.

- Ale potem byłeś świetny! - zaprotestował żywo Kili. - Zagadałeś trolle! – przypomniał entuzjastycznie. – Byłeś bardzo, bardzo przekonujący! I trolle cię słuchały!

Bilbo wyglądał na przyjemnie zaskoczonego takim postawieniem sprawy, bo uśmiechnął się ciepło, jak tylko hobbit potrafił.

- Wolałbym nie musieć tego robić – przyznał szczerze. – Byłem przerażony.

- Ale je zagadałeś. I uratowałeś Bombura – odpowiedział poważnie Kili. – I dałeś Gandalfowi czas. Tylko następnym razem nie proponuj, żeby nas najpierw obdarli ze skóry, dobrze? – dorzucił z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie następnego takiego razu – wstrząsnął się Bilbo. – Wystarczy mi trolli do końca życia – dorzucił i obejrzał z obrzydzeniem surdut klejący się od smarków.

- Chyba się stąd zbieramy – zauważył Kili, którego uwagę przyciągnął Thorin rozmawiający spiesznie z Dwalinem i wskazujący na pobliskie skały.

- Chodźcie, gdzieś w pobliżu powinna być ich kryjówka!

Koniec


End file.
